


Welcome to the Neighborhood

by sjhw_tolerance (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/sjhw_tolerance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds out he has a new neighbor at the lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> Consolation fic for a_loquita, (I hope this makes you smile); inspired by a comment Amanda Tapping made at AT3.
> 
> Originally posted November 2008.

WELCOME TO THE NEIGHBORHOOD

Jack noticed the first For Sale sign during the week he finally got Sam up to his cabin—along with Daniel and Teal’c, of course. It had been a good week, even if it hadn’t turned out exactly like his many fantasies. But…Sam had still been healing from her Father’s death and her broken engagement and if there was one thing the last eight years had taught him, it was patience. Early summer at the lake was one of the more beautiful times of the year and even the scarcity of fish hadn’t dampened his, or Sam’s, enthusiasm for casting their lines into the water. At the time, it had been enough to sit with her on the deck, soaking up the sun and drinking beer. And then he’d been transferred to DC.

In late summer, during his first trip back to Colorado Springs, he’d detoured to Minnesota to close up the cabin for the winter. It was a few months earlier than he usual, but between his new job and the logistics of long-distance relationships, it had been then or never. The For Sale sign that had graced the Dahlbörg property in June was gone. Jack didn’t think too much of it, while it wasn’t all that common for people to sell their lake property, it did happen from time to time, but he couldn’t help notice that he passed two other real estate For Sale signs on the way to his cabin. But he’d had other things on his mind; closing the cabin didn’t take that much effort and he didn’t linger, Sam was waiting in the Springs. 

December came and went, and along with it the yearly Christmas letter from Molly and Peter Exstrom, the long-time proprietors of the general store/bait shop that served the small, lake-side community in Minnesota. Buried amidst the births, deaths, divorces, fish tales and vacation details was the seemingly innocuous comment about property at the lake selling like hotcakes. Which didn’t seem all that sinister with Sam nestled against his side, snug and warm in his Georgetown townhouse while snow fell, blanketing the city in winter splendor. 

So it wasn’t until the following spring, when after an early thaw and an unexpected lull in his work schedule, that Jack escaped to the cabin with the hope that if it was open and ready for habitation, he could persuade—or possibly even order—Sam to take some much needed leave and they could spend more than a long weekend together. There were still lingering patches of snow present on the ground as he drove his rental Navigator down the pitted gravel road that branched off from the state highway that led to the lake. The shocks on the SUV were getting a work-out, the crop of potholes exceptionally abundant after the winter thaw. 

Jack slowed down, both to avoid a particularly nasty looking pothole and to make the turn down the lane to his cabin. Driving even more cautiously down the muddy road, he frowned when he saw a robin egg blue pick-up parked carelessly along the side of the road. Slowing to almost a crawl, Jack eased the Navigator past the pick-up, the still naked branches from the trees and brushes that grew along the side of the road scraping against the side of the SUV. The pick-up was parked in front of the drive to the Eriksen’s—his nearest neighbors to the east. And when he recognized Paul Clarke slipping a bright gold ‘Sold’ sleeve over a Clarke Realty For Sale sign, he stopped and got out.

The dark haired man looked up, frowning slightly, but then his face broke into a smile. “Jack!” 

Jack took a few steps down the muddy drive, meeting Paul and shaking the man’s outstretched hand. “Paul. Good to see you.”

“How long has it been? High school? College?”

Jack laughed. “Way too long, I think.” Paul’s family had summered at the lake and the two boys had become fast friends, their friendship dissipating in the natural way of things, though Jack had known through the very efficient small town grapevine that Paul and his wife had moved back to the area about the same time Charlie had died.

“So, are you here to open the cabin? Or maybe you’re looking to sell?”

“On my way to open the cabin and no, Paul, I’m not interested in selling.” Jack gestured toward the ‘Sold’ sign. “I heard old man Eriksen died last fall. Karl doesn’t want to keep the house?”

Paul started walking towards his truck and Jack fell into step beside him. He shook his head. “No…he’s in the middle of a very nasty divorce and he needs the cash.”

“Been seeing a lot of For Sale signs around here lately.”

“Yeah,” Paul smiled. “Business has been good. Just within the last year I’ve sold five properties on this side of the lake.”

“That many?” Jack did the math, five was basically every property except his.

Paul started walking towards his truck and Jack followed. “Let’s see…you know about Karl Eriksen. The Dahlbörg’s decided to sell out and move to Florida last spring.” He stopped at the truck and leaned against the driver’s side door and started counting on one hand. “Emmy Harrelssen moved to Florida too and Leo Stennis finally decided to sell his cabin, along with all that undeveloped property he’s been hanging onto.” 

Jack was impressed. Leo Stennis was something of a local legend, never willing to let go as so much a square foot of his land. “Looks like I’ll have a bunch of new neighbors this summer.”

“Well, one neighbor.”

“One?” Jack frowned. “Are you telling me one person bought all that property?”

Paul still looked cheerful. “You know, I’m not sure. I think it is one person but then I’ve never met the buyer.”

“You’ve never met the buyer?” Visions of unscrupulous developers—along with multi-national trusts or even the Goa’uld—buying up all the land around his lake filled Jack with dread. “For crying out loud, Paul! If some development company has bought all this land and starts putting up condos, so help me—”

“Jack! I love this lake as much as you do! I’d never sell the land to developers. Besides, the zoning laws here are so strict, it would take an act of God to change them.”

“You better be right.”

“Believe me, everything is on the up and up. A lawyer friend of mine in Duluth has been handling all the details and there’s nothing to worry about.” Paul looked at his watch then and gave him an apologetic smile before he opened the door. “I’ve got to run, I’ve got another property to show.”

“Another one here on the lake?” Jack asked sourly.

“No, in town!” Paul said way too cheerfully before he started the truck.

Jack stepped back and watched as Paul turned the truck around in the driveway and drove off before walking back to the SUV. So someone had bought all the available property except his. He got into the truck, slamming the door and starting the engine. No matter what Paul said, it sounded fishy and he’d have to do some investigating—unfortunately a task which would have to wait until he was back in DC.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As fate would have it, Jack didn’t have to wait that long to find out the identity of the mystery property buyer, he found out the very next day. He’d spent the morning and the better part of the afternoon getting the cabin ready for what he hoped would be a spring visit by Sam. The furnace was in good shape if they needed it, there was plenty of firewood for the fireplace and the plumbing had held up through another winter. Now, all he had to do was convince Sam to take some time off. He wasn’t above being sneaky, so he was confident he’d figure something out. But in the meantime, he decided to take a break and head out for some coffee, maybe pick up a frozen pizza for dinner.

The weekend had lived up to its promise of mild weather and the lake was teeming with people; which actually meant Jack passed half a dozen or so cars and trucks on his way to Exstrom’s General Store and Bait Shop. It wasn’t a long trip and Jack pulled his truck into the crowded parking lot, mildly amazed at how busy it was; he ended up squeezing the SUV into a spot at the back of the store between a VW bug and the ancient jeep Peter Exstrom drove. Making his way to the front of the store, Jack saw several vehicles he recognized, including the baby blue truck he’d seen Paul Clarke driving the day before.

A bell tinkled over head when he opened the front door; Molly Exstrom waved at him from behind the main counter, busy with a customer at the register. Jack nodded and maneuvered through the crowded shop to the small snack bar at the back of the store. The room was full of people eating and talking; Jack scanned the crowded tables and chairs, glumly deciding he was going to have to get his coffee to go when he heard someone call his name.

“Jack!”

Following the voice to the far corner of the room, Jack saw Paul Clarke beckoning to him. The lure of coffee and company other than his own had Jack making his way over to where Paul sat; and as he got closer he realized the other man wasn’t alone. Jack frowned…there was something familiar about the back of the blonde head sitting in the booth across from Paul.

“Jack! I’m glad you’re here.” Paul slid over on the bench seat. “There’s someone I want you to meet.” 

Jack sat down, meeting the cool blue eyes of the blonde who sat across from him. 

“This is your new neighbor,” Paul announced grandly. “Ms. Samantha Carter.”

The woman held out her hand to him across the table and Jack raised an eyebrow before reaching across and taking her hand. Her grip was firm and businesslike; the handshake over way too fast. She smiled politely at him, looking calm and relaxed. She wore a chunky, rust colored turtleneck sweater, a leather coat rested next to her, along with a large handbag. If Jack knew her—and he did—the rest of our outfit consisted of blue jeans and her favorite pair of Doc Martens.

Paul kept on talking, oblivious to the undercurrents at the table. “Sam, this is General Jack O’Neill. You remember me telling you about him?”

Ms. Carter nodded, her expression one of vague interest as she looked him up and down. “So you’re a general?” she asked. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Jack drawled. 

“Which branch?”

“Air Force, ma’am.”

“Please, since we’re going to be neighbors, call me Sam.” She smiled graciously, like a queen bestowing a special favor on her subjects.

“Yes, Sam,” he repeated obediently, trying hard to keep his smile as bland as hers. 

“Sam’s an astrophysicist,” Paul interjected, clearly pleased with his information. “Coffee okay, Jack?” Before Jack could reply, Paul called to the waitress. “Oh Katie! Bring us another cup of coffee, will you?”

“What brings you to this part of Minnesota?” Jack asked, his dark eyes twinkling. Two could play whatever game she had in mind, he decided.

“Oh,” she said, her hands curled around her mug of coffee. “I’ve visited up here a few times.” Her eyes met his then. “And I fell in love.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. Paul beamed. “There’s a lot to love in this part of the state.”

“So, do you plan on living at the lake full-time?” Jack asked, smiling at Katie when she set a cup of steaming coffee in front of him.

“I haven’t really decided yet,” she said. “Like I told Paul, it all depends on my…significant other.”

“Being difficult is he?”

Her smile was definitely patronizing. “You have no idea.”

Out of the corner of his eye Jack saw Paul’s slight frown and he wondered if Paul was afraid his deal would fall through, but then the other man was once more smiling. “Just get him up here for a visit, Sam. I’m sure you’ll be able to convince him once he’s seen the beauty of the lake and the area.”

Her smile was genuine when she looked at Paul. “I’m sure you’re right. He’s a smart man.”

“And a lucky one,” Paul added brightly. A cheerful tune started playing from somewhere on Paul and he murmured, “Just a minute.”

Jack looked back at Sam, her expression serene as she gazed at him over her coffee. “Do you live here year-round, General?”

“I’m afraid my cabin isn’t quite as grand as the Ericksen’s place. It’s just a summer place. I’m up for the weekend, getting her ready for the season.”

“Really? Seems kind of early.”

He shrugged. “Maybe. I plan on spending more time up here this year, so I wanted to make sure everything was ready.”

“Ah,” she murmured. 

In the lull that followed, they both heard the tail-end of Paul’s phone conversation. “No, it’s okay. Don’t worry, honey. I’ll get there as fast as I can.” He gave them an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, that was my wife.” He pulled out his billfold and tossed some money on the table. “Minor crisis at home.”

Jack had already gotten the hint and slid out of the booth, giving Paul room to get out. “Jack,” he said, “could you give Sam a lift back to her motel?” 

Jack glanced quickly at Sam, her expression one of bored indifference. “Sure, Paul. Least I can do for a new neighbor.”

“Is that okay, Sam? I’d take you but Lisa—”

“It’s okay, Paul,” Sam said quickly. “I’m sure the General and I will get along just fine.”

“Great!” Paul grabbed his briefcase, once more smiling. He held his hand out to Sam and she slid out of the booth, shaking his hand. “Great to meet you, Sam. I’ll get all the papers to you once everything has been filed at the courthouse.”

“Thanks, Paul,” she replied, “It was nice to finally meet you, too.”

Jack’s eyes narrowed, his frown deepening the longer Paul held onto Sam’s hand. The other man seemed to be gushing too much and Sam wasn’t doing anything to discourage him. When Paul finally let go of her hand and turned to him, Jack quickly smiled. 

“Thanks again, Jack. I really appreciate you helping me out.”

“Not a problem, Paul. Always glad to help a neighbor out.”

Paul smiled and with a wave, made his way through the still crowded snack bar. 

“So….” Jack looked at Sam, she had her jacket on, her handbag slung over her shoulder.

“So, General,” she replied, taking his arm and giving him a flirty smile. “Your place or mine?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They ended up at his place, of course. In fact, he hadn’t been able to get there fast enough, taking the rutted and muddy road with little regard for the shocks of the SUV. Sam hadn’t protested, clinging to the grab bar while the vehicle bounced over potholes and skidded on the gravel when he took the last turn that led to his cabin like a system lord was nipping at their heels. 

“A little eager there, General?” Her eyes were bright with love and laughter when she looked at him, already unfastening her seatbelt as the Navigator slid to a stop. She beat him out of the SUV and now that they were at the cabin, the urgency riding him abated somewhat. Not that he still didn’t want her—that feeling never lessened—and she still had some explaining to do, but now that she was within his reach, he could take his time. 

She had left the front door open, her muddy Doc Martens parked on the mat by the door, her coat and purse tossed on the nearest chair. Even if he hadn’t known where she was headed he would have found her easily, the trail of clothing leading from the living room and down the short hallway to the bedrooms. The door to his bedroom was open, the late afternoon sunlight shining in through the open curtains. Sam sat in the middle of the unmade bed—he hadn’t been expecting company—the navy blue sheet pulled demurely up over her breasts.

She was breathtaking, her pale shoulders gleaming against the darker sheets, her hair already slightly disheveled, no doubt from the haste with which she’d had to undress. That familiar knot of desire clenched even tighter in his gut. God, he’d missed her and while he was curious, and maybe just the tiniest bit annoyed, about her land dealings, right now he wanted her more than he wanted explanations. 

His pullover and T-shirt landed on the floor next to the door; he unfastened his belt, letting the ends dangle while he unfastened his khakis. She watched him silently, a satisfied smile on her face. Letting his slacks and boxers drop to the floor, she held up the sheet and he just caught a glimpse of her breasts before he joined her under the covers. Sam laid back on the pillows, that smile still on her face, when he loomed over her. 

“Feeling pretty pleased with yourself?” he rumbled.

Sam looped her arms around his neck, tugging him closer, “Oh, I think I’m feeling more than pleased.” She shifted beneath him, one leg twining around him, the soft skin of her inner thigh rubbing against his arousal and Jack groaned, whatever snappy reply he’d hoped to make lost in the need to kiss her. He plundered her mouth, kissing her deeply and she returned his kiss with equal fervor.

The weeks they’d been apart melted into nothingness as their bodies became reacquainted. Her skin was as smooth and soft as he remembered, she smelled like the crisp, clean scent of her soap and her breasts tasted like honey. It never took him long to be totally seduced by the myriad of emotions that filled him whenever he was in her arms and their time apart only seemed to intensify his need. Sweeping his hands down her body, he touched and caressed her; satisfaction filled him when she softly sighed his name, pulling him closer and cradling him between her thighs.

That first moment when they came together was always better than he remembered—and he always remembered it as being damn good. And this time was no exception, she melted beneath him, her body welcoming him and when he looked down into her face and saw her eyes filled with love, he wondered how he managed to survive without her. Moving leisurely at first, Jack kept his rhythm slow and deliberate, maximizing the sensation for both of them. And Sam was right there with him, her body moving in concert with his. 

But slow and steady only lasted so long and before he really wanted it to end, Jack felt the first fine tremors of his release spreading through him. Before it was too late, he shifted his position and rocked firmly against Sam, and thank goodness he still had the touch. He felt her nails dig lightly into his back, her body shuddering against his; her soft cries of pleasure pushed him over the edge and he joined her in ecstasy.

Totally and blissfully spent, Jack collapsed on top of Sam. She didn’t protest, her hands traveling in soothing caresses up and down his back while he struggled to return to reality. Finally achieving some measure of control, Jack groaned and slowly levered off her warm body, flopping down beside her. She immediately nestled up against his side, her head on his chest and he felt her pull the sheet over their rapidly cooling bodies. 

They laid quietly, Jack stroking her hair and enjoying the utter contentment of holding her in his arms. However, there was still the matter of how she had gotten in his arms. “That was mighty neighborly of you, ma’am.’

Sam chuckled, nuzzling her cheek against his chest. “That’s some welcome wagon you’ve got here, mister.” She sighed and when Jack felt her move, he opened his eyes and found her gazing down at him. “I suppose I do owe you an explanation.” 

She looked well-loved, which didn’t surprise him, but also slightly nervous, which did. He wasn’t sure why she hadn’t told him what she was doing, and he also wasn’t exactly sure how he felt about it. Figuring he’d play it casual until he’d heard what she had to say, he said, “I’m just curious about my new neighbor’s intentions.”

“How long have we been together?”

Jack stared at her, totally thrown off by her apparent non-sequitur. Been together? His mind raced…did she mean how long they’d known each other? How long he’d been in love with her? How long since they’d officially started dating? He cringed at that last thought, dating didn’t even become to come close to describing their relationship.

“It’s not a trick question, Jack,” she said dryly. Slipping out of his arms, she sat up, regrettably pulling the sheet up around her and leaning back against the pillows. 

He scrunched up his face and sat up too, running a hand through his hair. “Feels like a trick question,” he finally said, punctuating his comment with a mild glare.

Sam shrugged, looking down at her hands, which were twisting a corner of the sheet. So, she wasn’t as cool and collected as she appeared. But she raised her head and looked at him, her blue eyes clear and suddenly more serious than he’d ever seen. “Buying the land was a whim at first. That first time we came up here, I saw the For Sale sign and I couldn’t stop thinking about it after I got back home. I thought maybe, one day, it might be a good investment, so I bought it.”

“But then….” Her lips curved in a wry smile. “But then even after we got together, well…we haven’t been exactly moving fast, have we?” 

The look of confusion on his face was real. How had her land buying explanation turned into a discussion of their relationship? “I guess….” he murmured, wincing slightly, which was apparently the wrong thing to do, given her immediate reaction. 

“Oh, for god’s sake, Jack!” she huffed, exasperation filling her voice. “We’ve known each other for almost ten years, for six of those years we’ve been in love and once we can actually be together, we what? Have a long distance relationship? I’m ready to settle down. I was ready a year ago,” she added. “Buying up all the land around here seemed like the only way I could guarantee being close to you.”

He was astounded by her confession. She was ready to settle down? Jack felt a slow smile start on his face. His curiosity about her real estate machinations was nothing compared to the warm feeling currently spreading through him. 

Before he could even formulate a reply, she added, her tone defiant. “Oh, by the way, I bought the townhouse next to yours in Georgetown.”

“Did you now,” he rumbled.

“I did. And if you don’t like it—”

Jack abruptly pulled her into his arms, silencing her next words with a hungry kiss. She melted against him readily enough and it took all his self-control to drag his mouth from hers. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“About the property?” she asked, her voice husky.

“No,” he said, his lips quirking again in a half smile. “That you were ready to settle down.”  
Sam blushed and he tenderly caressed her cheek. “What? After all these years you couldn’t just tell me?”

“I didn’t want to pressure you…what with the new job and…just everything.” She shook her head, not meeting his eyes. “I know it sounds silly….”

“So you decided to become a land baron instead?”

She looked at him then, seeming to regain her normal self-confident manner at his teasing comment. “A woman of property,” she corrected him.

“Ah, so this is all a dowry?” The words were out of his mouth before he realized what they implied. Of course, when he’d thought about their future together, marriage was usually in there somewhere...he just hadn’t expected that future to come so quickly. But now that the words were out there, it felt right. 

“Is that a marriage proposal?” There was challenge in her voice and hope in her eyes.

“Moving too fast for you?” 

“No,” she said. “I just don’t want to rush you into anything.”

“Oh, for crying out loud,” he muttered. “Do you or do you not want to marry me?”

Sam cocked her head to the side and gave him a considering look that had him wondering how the hell he got himself into these kinds of messes. “How do I know you’re not asking me to marry you just for my land?”

“Sam,” he growled in exasperation. “Just answer the question.” 

“I do,” she said quickly, “want to marry you.” 

Even though it was the answer he wanted, and he couldn’t imagine his life without her, Jack still felt a brief surge of panic when she said yes, but it was almost immediately displaced by the intense satisfaction that filled him. “Well, I’m glad that’s all settled.”

“Oh yes, by all means,” she replied, her blue eyes sparkling. “I’m glad that’s settled, too.”

She was teasing him, but Jack didn’t care. It was funny how things worked out, he mused, he hadn’t expected to see her at all this weekend and here they were, engaged. Lying back down, he held out his arms. She didn’t move, her expression thoughtful as she looked at him. Jack could actually see the synapses in her brain firing, her mind no doubt spinning into overdrive at how unsettled ‘settled’ was, but then she smiled, pressing an all too brief kiss to his lips before she snuggled down next to him.

He sighed in contentment. They’d have plenty of time to worry about the future—and what they were doing to do with two places in DC…which reminded him. “When do you have to be back?” he asked, idly stroking her hair.

“Oh, depends on my boss, I guess.”

Jack smiled to himself, lightly trailing his fingers along the silky skin of her shoulder. “Likely to be difficult, is he?”

“You have no idea.”

THE END


End file.
